It All Started With Hide And Seek
by Yami Sonozaki
Summary: Ichigo was playing hide and seek at Mint's house and thinks she saw a ghost then my mind takes over. Sorry this summery sucks. It's my first story so sorry if it sucks. One-shot. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hi! This is my first story so please go easy on me, but constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy it. So then onward! Lights! Camera! Action!**

 _ **At Mint's Mansion…..**_

Ichigo walked in the dark kitchen of Mint's house. She was at a sleepover and they were playing hide and seek. Mint had decided it would be fun to turn the lights off. Ichigo knew it was because it was because of her fear of ghosts. _"Stupid Mint"_ thought Ichigo, _"She just had to take advantage of my fear!"_ She walked to where the cabinets were. Mint was a good friend, but still it didn't cover the fact that she could be a snob at times. Ichigo heard a soft _thud_ behind her thanks to her cat ears. She whirled around and saw a figure that was white as the full moon that illuminated the kitchen. "GHOST!" Ichigo screamed as she ran out of the kitchen. She kept running until she got to the room they were staying in. The other girls were there. "Ichigo where have you been?" asked Mint. Lettuce took one look at Ichigo and saw she was trembling. "Ichigo-san, are you okay?" she asked. "I'm not okay" Ichigo said between gasps. "Ichigo onee-chan, what happened na no da?" asked Pudding. "I saw a ghost" she said. Mint looked skeptical and in truth really didn't believe Ichigo saw a ghost. Are you sure it wasn't a trick of the moon" Mint asked. "It wasn't a trick of the moon or a ghost" said Kisshu, teleporting in. "What were you doing in Mint's house?" asked Zakuro. "Did you come to stalk me again? Or capture me? Or get me to love you?" asked Ichigo, "Well your wish came true. Masaya wasn't who I thought he was." Kisshu's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well to answer your question, no I wasn't going to do any of those things" he said. "Well then, what the heck were you doing in my kitchen?" Mint asked suspiciously. "Pai sent me and while I was looking around a bag of flour spilled on me" Kisshu answered, "He told me to investigate you guys, but in truth he wants to learn about fish girl" At that statement, Lettuce blushed and looked down on the floor. "Pai-san _is_ nice I guess…" she trailed off. " She admits It na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. "Well then let's form a truce" said Kisshu. "Yeah we can give you our Mew Aqua" said Ichigo. "Hold on" said Mint "What about Ryou?" Everyone looked her as if they were expecting her to do something. "You can sweet talk him into agreeing" said Ichigo. "Why me?!" asked a shocked Mint. "He's head over heels in love with you" explained Zakuro. "Oh I kind of like him too" said Mint turning red enough to bring Ichigo's hair to shame. "Well I guess I should go inform Pai" said Kisshu. "I'll go with you" said Ichigo. Kisshu held on to Ichigo and teleported to the ship. They walked to a door that said in bold letters "Do Not Disturb". "Is that Pai's lab?" asked Ichigo. "Yeah" replied Kisshu. He knocked on the door and a deep voice yelled "I thought I told you not to disturb me unless it was something important!" Ichigo scowled and yelled "Well this is important you idiot!" Pai opened the door and asked "Mew Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Kisshu and Ichigo explained that they had all formed a truce and that the Mews were going to give them the Mew Aqua to heal their planet. Pai listened to every detail and said "That sounds like a plan. I shall go inform Taruto" He walked away down the hall. _"Hope Mint's okay"_ thought Ichigo

 _ **Meanwhile Café Mew Mew….**_

Ryou was stomping around and Mint was trying to get him to agree to the truce, but he wouldn't budge. "Ryou, please agree to this. Ichigo is my friend and I want her to be happy" she said. "How can she be happy with that freak?" he asked "That alien stalked her, tried to kill her boyfriend, tried to kill her, and tried to kidnap her" Mint's patience was starting to wear thin and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and kissed Ryou on the lips. Ryou was surprised, but he kissed back. They broke it off and looked into each other's eyes. "Now will you agree to it?" asked Mint. "Yeah" said Ryou, smiling

 _ **Back at the ship…..**_

Ichigo was with Kisshu in his room and they were sitting down on his bed. They talked about their families and their plans. "Hey Kisshu" asked Ichigo "Why do you still love me even though I rejected you so many times?" Kisshu looked at her and said "Because I could tell you were lying this whole time" Ichigo still wasn't sure if he was trying to set a moment or telling the truth. "How did you know I was lying" she asked. "It's my special ability to detect lies" Kisshu said smirking. "What do you mean?" asked Ichigo. "Well my people each get a specific ability like for example, being able to read minds" he explained. "Oh then what are Pai and Taruto's?" asked Ichigo. "Oh Pai's is to heal and Taruto's is to control plants, but that's pretty obvious" he said. "Yeah, I can't count how many times we got attacked by a plant chimera animal" laughed Ichigo. "I have three sisters you know" said Kisshu. "Can you tell me about them" asked Ichigo. "Well there's Yuki. She's my twin sister and looks a bit like me only her eyes are ice blue. There is also Tsuki. She's fourteen like me and Yuki. She's our adoptive sister and Pai and Taruto's biological sister. Tsuki's like Pai." he said. "In what way? An emotion hiding, loyal to Deep Blue way?" asked Ichigo. Kisshu laughed and said "No, she wears her emotions on her sleeve and she hates Deep Blue, but she's smart like him. Only with common sense" Ichigo said "You said you had three sisters. Who's the third?" Kisshu smiled and said "The third one. Her name is Akira, but we call her Aki. She's eight and has a personality like that monkey mew, no wonder Taruto likes her, she ends her dialogue with "Nori" Ichigo smiled imagining a little alien girl running around ending her dialogue with "Nori". "They sound really nice" she said. "Of course they sound nice" said Kisshu "They'll be your in laws" At that statement Ichigo blushed a bit. "Kisshu" Ichigo said "I'm sorry for rejecting you all the time" Kisshu looked at her and grabbed her chin. "There's something I want to try" he said. With that, Kisshu leaned in and kissed Ichigo. He was surprised when she started to kiss back. They broke the kiss off and looked at each other. "I love you Kisshu" said Ichigo. "I love you too Ichigo" Kisshu said. Then they kissed again with new feelings.

 **Okay, I know this ending is super corny, but I err… ran out of ideas. Hope this is good and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, see you later aligators!**


End file.
